


green jealousy

by AngelWars, goldenlavender (Forestgreengirl)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, CT-25-5555 | Fives Is A Good Bro, CT-5597 | Jesse Is A Mess, CT-6116 | Kix Is A Mess, Fives Is a Good Bro, Hugs!!, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Literally nobody in the 501st has their shit together, M/M, Making Up, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWars/pseuds/AngelWars, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forestgreengirl/pseuds/goldenlavender
Summary: Kix has been acting strangely for days, and Jesse was going to find out what was wrong; neither of them is prepared for the direction this conversation would take. Fives is just along for the ride.Or(Kix gets jealous and misinterprets something, he and Jesse eventually come to an understanding)
Relationships: CT-21-0408 | Echo/CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555, CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69
Collections: Echo&Fives, Kix/Jesse, TexWash's Must Reads and Rereads





	green jealousy

“Kix!” Jesse calls out from across the room, hurrying over to where Kix is standing, fiddling with the datapad in his hand. 

He was tired of these games, he wanted actual answers; Jesse knew that there was an issue between them, and he wanted to know what it was. Kix had been acting  _ off  _ around him for days, their interactions growing tenser and more stilted as time went on. 

“What?” Kix sounds even tenser then before, and Jesse doesn’t know if it’s because he has an idea of what’s going on, or because Kix is just getting more and more obvious. Jesse crosses his arms and stands right in front of him. Fives flicks his eyes from one man to the other. Slightly keeping watch so then if they end up fighting, then he'll break it up. Those are his friends. He'll make sure they don’t hurt each other. Even if it gets him in trouble.

"I want to know what's going on with you. Like, I know there's an issue and you don't want to tell me. But you need to." Jesse softens his glare lest he wants to get pummeled. For all that Kix portrayed himself as very level-headed, Jesse was well aware that the medic had a  _ horrible  _ temper sometimes. 

Kix raises an eyebrow and chuckles humorlessly, "Oh, so you want to know what's wrong with me? I want to know what's wrong with you!" Kix hisses. Jesse reels back as if he had been struck, he had never heard that level of venom in Kix's voice before, it was startling compared to the sarcastic soft tone he usually spoke with. 

"What the  _ kriff  _ is that supposed to mean?" Jesse is well aware of how Fives is shifting behind them nervously, obviously uncomfortable with the turn that the situation had taken, and while Jesse understands why he’s there, that he's making sure that nothing escalates too much, but he’s almost worried it’s only making Kix angrier. 

Kix isn’t usually a jealous person, Jesse could count on one hand all the times that Kix had gotten jealous over somebody, or something, it was something he rarely saw. 

"It means, I have eyes, Jesse, I can see your clear interest in Fives, hell, everyone can see it." Kix snaps out, eyes blazing as he glares at Jesse. 

Jesse is hit with a wave of dismay. This is what Kix is upset about? Jesse hanging out with Fives so much? Apparently, having a  _ 'thing'  _ for the other trooper? He has to physically restrain himself from laughing, Fives has been crushing on, and is still too afraid to make a move on Echo; he has zero interest in Jesse, and Jesse in turn can't even bring himself to imagine Fives that way. It was like imagining being interested in your little brother. 

"Kix..." Jesse is fighting the urge to kriffing laugh, or walk away. He wants to laugh because he knows the truth. Fives doesn’t want him, he wants Echo. And Kix’s wild accusation is absolutely hilarious; but at the same time, he also feels something like  _ hurt  _ at how much Kix doesn't trust him. 

  
Loyalty is everything to them, Jesse wouldn’t break Kix’s  _ trust.  _ Not willingly. 

"No! I don't want to hear any excuses or lies. I want the truth." Kix huffs and turns away from him, hands clenching white bandages in his hands. Jesse flicks his eyes from an astonished Fives and then back to the disbelieving medic before him.

Jesse chuckles, soft and nervous sound; usually, he found Kix’s stubbornness adorable, and at the worst insufferable, right now though? Right now he wants to shake him up and down until he understands. 

Kix growls and jabs a finger at him. "Are you laughing? This is not a joking matter.”   
  
"Darling wait, let me explain." Jesse raises one hand in an effort to reason with him. He should probably try and salvage the situation that was quickly going south. 

Kix shakes his head as he scoffs dryly, a wry sound that grates on Jesse’s ears. Jesse grits his teeth and clenches his jaw in annoyance. His patience is wavering like a building about to topple over from high winds. Strong, just like Kix’s insistence that Jesse’s lying.

“No. I won't talk to you about this if you’re only going to joke about it. Obviously, you don't care," Kix goes to stomps away, intending to walk out the door  _ away  _ from Jesse, but Jesse grabs his hand as gently as he can and interlocks their fingers so then he couldn't walk away from him. He wants to explain everything to Kix. Kix is obviously letting his anger get to him and isn’t thinking rationally like he normally would. A calm and collected medic turns into an irrational and untrusting one.

_ Don't you dare walk away now.  _ Maybe he secretly had force-powers and could just  _ make  _ Kix understand, and save them both from having to actually talk about things. 

"Kix! There's nothing going on between Fives and I! You’re blowing this completely out of proportion" Jesse quickly huffs out. 

Kix stops moving and his shoulders slump just the slightest bit, "I don't believe you. You could just be lying to protect him.” 

Jesse feels a flash of anger, first it’s assumed that he would what?  _ Cheat on Kix?  _ And now it’s assumed that he's a  _ liar?  _ He understands where the other man was coming from, he understands how it could look like that, and Jesse isn’t going to deny that he’s gotten jealous over something similar; but it all still makes him cringe away. 

“You really have that little faith in me? That I would do that to you?” Jesse's voice is cold when he speaks, and Kix isn’t dense enough to not pick up on that, and his body posture straightens in response. 

“I want to believe you, I do, but the  _ evidence.”  _ Jesse hears Fives shifting behind them, uncomfortable with how much everything has blown up. Jesse doesn't blame him, he's not exactly enjoying the conversation either. It's rare that he and Kix properly fight, that any of their conflicts raise higher than petty arguments about how things are done, or when talking about blackmail subjects; but they never have serious arguments, and it's throwing him off. 

“The only thing going on between Fives and I is me trying to tell him he needs to make a move on Echo and stop being a pussy about it. He’s had his eyes on Echo forever! And I'm trying to help him! That’s why I’ve been spending so much time with him lately.” Fives splutters behind Jesse, a strangled noise, and Jesse can’t help but snicker. Neither can Kix.

“I'm passing on tips to the poor guy! All my tricks on how I confessed to you, Kix. Because the damn fool is hopeless without me there to help him,” Jesse waves his hand at said ARC a couple of yards away. Eavesdropping and also watching them, to make sure they didn’t end up fighting, not with words, but with fists.

Fives blushes down past his neck, an action that makes Jesse snicker, as Kix’s look at him. He waves sheepishly.

Jesse stifles yet another chuckle at Fives’ reaction to being called out for his hopelessness. Kix’s eyes are so wide he looks like a buck in headlights. Considering how good the medic usually is at keeping his emotions under locks, he is being blatantly obvious about everything.

“I don’t think I recall  _ you  _ as the one who asked me out.” Kix murmurs after a moment, making Jesse laugh, the fight was slowly draining out of them both, as the tension of the conversation shifted. 

“Hm well, I seem to remember it differently.” 

Kix doesn’t say anything for the moment, and Jesse stands there, staring at him. He hopes that Kix has woken up a bit, has realized the absurdity of what he's saying. Jesse honestly did  _ not  _ have the energy to keep arguing. Had it been any other day but today, he would have been up for it; right now he was just tired. 

“Well, I’ve made a huge ass of myself, huh.” Jesse isn’t going to deny that he's just a bit shocked at how easily Kix let it go, both because of how long he had been holding onto this, and how angry he was at the beginning; but also because he knows how much Kix hates being wrong, hates having to apologise when things don't turn out right. 

“Yeah, you did. You should know that I would never do that to you.” Jesse won’t deny that he's still just a bit upset at these events, that Kix apparently has that little faith in him, that he genuinely thought that Jesse would just...ignore everything they have?

Kix looks away in shame, the conversation not going how he had expected either. He literally accused Jesse of something he didn't do and now...he made it seem like he has no trust in Jesse at all. 

"I am sorry, Jesse. That I accused you of something you would never do,” Kix bites the inside of his cheek. The squishy muscle is more of a stress ball than anything else at the moment, “I’ve been so busy lately, working, that I haven’t gotten enough time to spend with you. So...I thought that; ya know, when I saw that you were hanging with Fives a lot, it made me instantly believe that you started to...well, do things with Fives because I wasn’t around as much.”

Kix clenches his fists tightly till they are white-knuckled and pale. Jesse feels a flash of both affections for his ridduur, and fond amusement. 

“I’m sorry that I didn’t even come to you to talk about it. I just immediately thought of you lesser and…” Kix closes his eyes as he crosses his arms over his chest, feeling more than annoyed at himself for jumping to conclusions. “I should’ve trusted you.” 

Jesse sighs tiredly. He's mad at Kix, of course, for the little trust he has in him; but he also wants to hold him close. To make sure that Kix knows that Jesse will always be his.

“Yeah. You should have.” 

Kix is disgusted to feel the beginnings of tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He’s even more ashamed to admit that he’s still feeling the faint swirling of anger in his gut, anger that is  _ very  _ misplaced. He’s never been good at letting go of things, no matter his opinion on the situation. 

He wrongfully accused Jesse, he questioned Jesse’s  _ loyalty,  _ one of the greatest insults they have. And for that, he will offer some kind of distance because he’s already apologized, there’s nothing more he can do. Kix can’t even stand to be around Jesse right now without feeling...fidgety and regretful. Feelings that he’s never truly felt before.

“If I can make it up to, I’ll just give you some space if you want." Kix suggests, "Because if I were you I wouldn't want to be around me either." He can see the small, ample amount of anger floating around in Jesse's eyes. Kix backs up from Jesse uneasily, not wanting to make the other man both angrier, or uncomfortable. 

Fives is relieved to hear that Kix immediately understood what was going on, even if it came at the expense of Fives’ exposure. That's the Kix they are all familiar with, the one that is responsible and acknowledges his own mistakes. He did Jesse wrong and now he's trying to give Jesse space for it. 

"I'll see you later though, okay. Tonight. Give you some time to think about things," Kix turns to escape the room, the chance to flee from the awkwardness being  _ very  _ inviting. Kix misses the rushed movement of Jesse moving forward to catch up to him.

Jesse’s hand reaches out to grasp Kix’s wrist, tugging him back to face him.

“I never said that,” Jesse whispers for a moment, tugging Kix into a tight hug, wrapping his arms around the medic tightly, one that Kix willingly returns. 

Jesse is faintly aware of Fives slipping out of the room, making sure the doors close behind them.

Jesse presses a gentle kiss to Kix’s lips, feeling the beginning of a smile tug at his lips when Kix leans into it; before resting their foreheads together, something signifying trust, that it’s all  _ okay.  _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!! We spent a few days writing/editing this. Kix/Jesse makes both Angel and Vox cry on the Daily-


End file.
